


Freedoms Cost

by cecld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Farlan - Freeform, Farlan Church - Freeform, Isabel - Freeform, Isabel Magnolia - Freeform, Levi's Past, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scouts Levi, Supernatural Elements, Survey Corps Levi, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Slaying, Vampire Turning, Vampires, human levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is in ruins. Humanity fighting extinction but not from Titans... </p><p>Vampires roam this world.</p><p> Levi is thrown into the supernatural world...by a bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_He spat blood out of his mouth, a snarl curling his lips as he glared hatefully up at them._

_How could his life got to this point?_

_Why had he been so stupid?_

_The chains were forever binding._

_Erwin Smith smiled coldly down at him, his eyes glinting in hunger and triumph._

_"So" Erwin chuckled "The Hunting Hero returns"_

_Levi trembled, not used to the emotion grabbing hold of him...Fear._

_"You lied to me, you lied to everyone!" Levi snarled, baring his teeth, almost like an animal._

_Fear and rage pouring through him._

_Erwin Smith leaned in close and said, his voice low "And you will to...Very soon"_

_Levi's eyes widened at his meaning "I'd rather die"_

_Ewin smirked icely "And you will but not the death you want"_


	2. The Gambling Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin takes a gamble on a certain short raven haired man

100 years ago humanity became aware of the supernatural, from demons to werewolves to vampires. Every monster you thought may be real under you're bed as a child existed. Humanity may have been able to live at piece with the supernatural but no one found out as one of the supernaturals acted out, attacking humanity intill they were almost drove to exstinction.

Vampires.

Humanity feared the nights. 

Everyone had stakes as protection though it only gave a feeling of saftey nothing else. Only the most skilled soldiers were able to put down vampires with only a stake. 

Every day people went on their bussiness, laughing, playing, hope shined in their eyes... 

Then night came. 

Most humans were save in their houses, no one went out at night any more. 

Unless you lived in the streets. 

Or had no home to call you're own, as it was like with lots of the population who couldn't afford shelter, at night they were easy pickings.

Thats were the Millitary Police came in, it was their job to take shifts and protect any civilians they out on the streets at night, though it was ofton said they were corrupt and didn't do their job probably, only seeming to save house owners who somehow ended up on the street at night or noble men and women, many of the poorer people ignored and left to die.

The garrision were the look outs. It was their job to report any suspisios behavior in the night and day as everyone knew...Vampires lived among them. 

The Scouts were the hunters, who the public view on them were, they were sucidal, they would actevly go out and look for vampire nests and destroy them. Beliving once vampire species was extinct only then piece would return. 

The other supernaturals were generally ignored. 

It was a thin realtionship. 

More like humanity just trying to forget the other supernaturals were there. Vampires were their priority. 

It was a, if you don't attack us we won't attack you sitation.

Just pretend you're human, fit into human society and we won't do anything drastic. 

Many supernaturals who had revialed themselves were in prison or beaton to death, the public scared of them. 

So if a student started disaparing once a month, everyone would think...Werewolf... 

But it was expected to turn a blind eye, as long as the student pretended they were human and never ever admitted they were a supernatural even though everyone knew, the humans would ignore it. 

The moon lit in the sky as it reflected from the window of the Survey Corps base. Commander Erwin Smith sat down with his most trusted soldiers, Hange Zoe and Mike Zacharius sat in Erwins office. 

Pictures of a short young man with raven black hair were arranged in a neat pile. Mike held one of the pictures, a frown on his face. 

"You sure this is the one she told you about?" Mike asked, unimpressed. 

"I saw him take down a man two times his size with ease, I'm pretty sure" Erwin replied confindently. 

Mike raised his eyebrows, more interested now. 

Hange said, lowering her voice "So...do you actaully want him or...?" 

Erwin responded with a sly smile. 

"Where is he?" Hage asked. 

Erwin clicked his tong, for the first time looking uncomfortible "He lives in the Underground city" 

Hange's eyes widened while Mike eyes narrowed. 

Only the lowest of human scum lived in those parts, it was full of crinimals and murderers. 

Many years ago it was were all the criminals were chucked, the ones who the goverment had felt that a capital punishment was to soft. 

Let them starve, never to see the light again. 

Though suprisingly the underground city grow, familes born there and for food the city indulged in the black market.

Then the vampire plague broke out and the goverment had to put all its efforts into stopping the extinction of humanity to care or worry about the underground city or what happened to its people. 

No one really went down there. 

So no one even knew how they had handled the supernatural or the vampire problem.

It could be over run by vampires for all everybody knew.

Though Ewin knew this wouldn't be the case. 

Vampires enjoyed clean healthy blood. 

What the scum in the underground city tasted like...? He shuddered to think. 

"So we're going there" Hange said slowly, not liking it one bit. 

Erwin nodded grimly. 

"Look are you sure about this one? What did she tell you about him that made you look for him anyway?" Mike asked warningly but also curious. 

Erwin glanced at the door, listerning to see if any human was in eves dropping distance before he said slowly "She said he could be my greatest enemy or my greatest ally" 

Hange and Mike's mouths fell open in shock. 

"And you want him? Are you serious?" Hange yelped. 

Erwin leaned backwards into his chair and said, his eyes full of mysterious light, a small dark smile "What can I say? I'm a gambling man"


	3. There Are Some Things Worse Than Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Levi

The man spat out blood, his eyes wide with fear and shock.

"Impossible!" He choked out.

The girl he'd been feeding from whimpered in pain, to weak to move. 

The man who wasn't really a man stared up at the human who had taken away his lunch. 

She had been pure, when he'd finally smelt her he'd gone insane. So long he'd been trapped down here, unable to reach the surface, feeding from people who's blood made him sick. 

He'd thought he'd been saved when he had smelt her but he was reched from her before he could get a good drink. 

He was weak but even in his weaken form he'd be able to take on any normal human easily.

Though the young short man standing in front of him seemed anything than normal. 

"Y-you're human!" He snarled. 

"Yeah? Well this human is going to stake your leech fucking ass" The human sneered. 

Before he could react, the young man moved forwards quickly. 

A sharp pain in the vampires heart then everything went black. 

The young man watched as the vampire toppled to the ground, veins standing out and its skin turned grey then it dissintergrated into ash. 

A vampires death. 

The young man moved towards the vampires prey. 

The young girl looked at him, her breathing slower than usual. 

"T-thank you" She spluttered. 

"Don't thank me, I was to late, you're dying" He told her seriously, his expression closed. 

"I'd rather die like this than drained of blood" She mumbled tiredly. 

She closed her eyes, to weak to open them but she asked him, her voice trembling with effort to talk "Can I-I at least know my s-saviors name?" 

He didn't correct her on the savior part but he complied to her dying wishes. 

"Levi" He told her. 

He was about to ask her, her name but stopped, she had stopped breathing as soon as he had said his name. 

Levi stood up looking grim, noting sadly she had dirty blooded blonde hair but a healthy glow about her, he wondered why a girl like her would be in the Underground City. 

His eyes widened slightly and he looked even more grim as he saw her bulged belly... 

That answered his question... 

She was most probably a single mother. 

An absent father or maybe she was raped. 

Those kind of crimes were useaully met with the death sentace. 

It ruined families reputations if their daughter was not married but had a baby, it was simply unacceptible. 

They must have thought throwing her down here with the street rats was better than the death sentace. 

Levi grimaced. 

People on the surface didn't understand... 

There were things worse than death... 

And the Underground City was one of those things.


	4. Look How Tightly I Am Chained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Puppet and his first Puppeteer.

Levi walked down the street, alert to every single sound. Vampire attacks were rare, he'd only delt with five in his life time but he'd heard up top there were vampire attacks every single night, kind of impossible to believe. 

He ignored the beggers along the street, trying not to sneer in disgust. 

With everything stripped away from him his pride was all he had, he would never willingly beg. No, he prefered the more, stealing and murdering life style. 

Levi looked around before entering a dingy trading shop. It was dodgy but every single shop was, they lived from the black market after all. 

The man, Gareth James behind the desk, a big built man though like everyone around here had very pale sickly looking skin, not seeing the sunlight all your life did that to everyone down here. 

"Levi, long time no see" He said, smiling broadly at him. 

Levi scowled "Cut the ballshit James, I came on bussiness, how much is this worth?" 

He brought out the silver watch he'd had hidden in his pocket. 

Gareth's eyes widened, looking extreamly pleased.

"Who'd you murder to get that from?" The man asked, completly serious. 

"I didn't this time, I...found it" Levi said slowly. 

Knowing exactly where he'd got it from. 

Two days ago when he'd saved the girl from the vampire.

The dying girl, one of the reasons why he'd saved her in the first place was because he'd reconised instantly she wasn't from here, therefor might have some interesting objects worth money. 

He'd taken it from her cold corpse wrist. After checking her pockets on her jacket and trowsers of course. Levi wasn't proud of it but he needed the money, how else do you survive a pit hole like this? 

"Mmmm" Gareth James said expecting the watch then he said smiling "You got an interesting thing here, its worth quite a bit, you struck gold!" 

"How much?" Levi asked, narrowing his eyes at Gareth to make sure the trader won't lie to him. 

Anyone who lied to him would soon be lying under a puddle of their own blood, anyone who knew or had met Levi knew this. 

Gareth squirmed under Levi's hard gaze, looking like he was sweating slighly "I-I don't know the number quite yet, I'll need to check what make this watch is, come back tommorow a-at m-miday and I'll k-know by then" 

Something in Gareth's body laugauge wasn't right but Levi was late for a meeting and he knew how much the guy he was meeting didn't like lateness. 

Hopefully he wouldn't be killed for it. 

"You'd betta, you know how much I hate to be kept waiting" He told Gareth dangerously. 

Gareth James gulped, knowing how much Levi was cabable of. 

With that he strode from the shop, there he hit a run, not wanting to be late. 

Levi, swung agily up one of the buildings, running from the crumbled root tops to another. He soon was almost there as he entered a taller building that despite its solidy it looked like it would fall apart any moment but he knew looks could be decieving. 

He suddenly doged a knife flying at him from behind him. 

A strong hand gripped him from behind by his hair, pulling him up a little. Levi far used to being handled by the person this way remained calm ignoring the pain, his expression emotionless and even colder. 

A voice snarled "You know how I hate lateness Levi" 

"Kenny" Levi said icely, in a cold but only slightly respectful greeting. 

He was shoved to the ground, he remained there, expression stotic as he looked up at the serial killer... 

The one who had brought him up and taught him almost everything he knew. 

The hate inside of Levi burned bright but he let none of it show in his face or body laugage. 

Kenny smiked, rotten teeth showing and eyes of a mad man "So, how much was that watch worth?" 

Levi was unable to stop himself stiffening and his hands curling into fists. 

How could he have been so stupid? 

Of course Kenny would know.

Why else would he have wanted to meet after not seeing each other for about 7 months?

Why did this always happen? 

Whenever Levi stole something that may be worthwhile, Kenny always came in and picked it up? 

It was no doubt that Kenny wanted the money. 

Levi knew he'd be humiliated and torchured if he lied or refused. 

"He said he'd tell me the exact number tommorow at mid day" Levi hissed. 

Kenny pulled another knife from his coat, circling Levi's face with it and said smoothly "I don't like your tone boy" 

Levi bit his tong to stop a snarky response. 

Kenny didn't do snark. 

Levi had many scars etched deep into his skin to prove it and serve as a reminder. 

Only Kenny was strong enough to control Levi. 

He'd been four years old when Kenny had taken him in. 

Now at 23 he was almost rid of Kenny but he would pop up into Levi's life at the most inconvinient times and steal from him, its not like Levi could stop him. 

Kenny had made Levi kill someone at the age of six. 

After that many more kills. 

And the monster inside Levi that Kenny had created actaully enjoyed the killing and torchering, to let out all his frustrations, all he had suffered under Kenny over all those years, all that hate and rage built up and up, it felt soo good to release it, even on someone who didn't deserve it. 

"Now you be a good brat and give me the money the trader gives you and we won't have any problems, understand boy?" 

Levi glared at him. 

Kenny's knife dug into Levi's left cheek, blood dripped freely. 

"Understand?" He said again. 

"Understood" Levi replied, his voice back to being emotionless. 

Though his eyes anything but, they were hard as flint.

Levi thought, walking away, one of these days Kenny. 

One of these days I'll be free of you. 

And I'll be the one holding the knife to your neck.

And he couldn't wait intill that day came.

He would savor every second of it.


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trick

Erwin crouched on one of the buildings, Hange and Mike were with him along with two other soldiers. 

"Thats him?" Hange asked as they wanted the short raven haired man walk from the shop and agilly swung onto the buildings in front, starting to run. 

"He seems to be in a hurry" Mike stated, frowning. 

"Never mind that now" Erwin ordered. 

He and his soldiers jumped down from the building, he landed easily, along with Hange and Mike while the others struggled a little. 

They walked into the shop. 

The trader who seemed to be sweating buckets now, hid something small and silver from there view then said shakily "You promise he won't come after me s-sir?" 

Erwin raised his eyebrows, suprised at how truly scared the trader was of Levi. 

"We promise" Hange butted in. 

"You told him to come here at mid day tommorow like we planned right?" Ewin demanded. 

"Y-yes sir" The trader said. 

"Good, we can capture him then" Erwin said.

"Whats your name?" Mike asked, deciding not to sniff the man, he probably smelt foul. 

"Gareth J-james S-sir" The trader stammered. 

"I know you're like the best soldiers out there but are you sure you can capture him sir?" The trader asked nerversly "His a strong and fast little bugger" 

"The little bugger you seemed completly terrified of" Hange pointed out, smirking. 

The trader squeaked "Levi's big in the underground, everyone who's met him is scared of him. When I first met him I sold him some fake goods and it landed with me on the ground and a dagger sticking out of the end of my shoulder! And me lying in my own blood and vomit, he said he only had let me live because he knew I could be of use to him then he left me there! I almost died last time I tangled with him so forgive me for being a little nervous!" 

Mike rolled his eyes, not all all impressed by the trembling man in front of him. 

Gareth asked warily "So that money you promised me?" 

Mike sneered "Here you piece of filth" 

He throw him a small bag of pennies, hardly worth that much but the trader was very pleased, grinning broadly as he opened the bag. 

To be so pleased with that amount of money, really shows you how poor this city is Hange thought, suddenly feeling a little sorry for the man who was now hugging the bag close to his chest like it was a baby. 

"Come on, we'll come back here tomorow" Erwin told his squad, everyone followed him out. 

"I booked us an Inn, its pretty basic but we'll be out of here soon" Erwin said as they walked away from the squad. 

Hange asked Mike "You okay?" 

He looked more pale than useal. 

"Fine, I didn't eat before I came, pretty stupid of me and now theres nothing good for me to hunt" Mike said, keeping his voice low so the other two soldiers didn't hear. 

"We'll be getting out of this dump soon, don't worry, lets just hope the street rats as good as Erwin made him out to be" Hange replied seriously. 

"Lets hope" Mike agreed.


	6. Bitter Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned towards the trader and snarled "You sold me out!"

The next day Levi stood outside the shop, he looked around frowning, his instincs were more alert than useal, something was wrong. 

But Kenny's face popped up in Levi's mind... 

If he didn't return with that money for the watch Kenny would surely torchure him, maybe even kill him, he needed this money, to survive. 

With that in mind, ignoring what his instincts were telling him he walked inside the shop. 

Gareth James was cleaning something, he dropped it as soon as Levi opened the door, scambling to pick it up. 

Levi's eyes narrowed. 

"Awfully nervous today aren't you James?" Levi murmured, walking towards him. 

"L-levi s-so glad you could c-come" Gareth stammered, his body and his voice trembling. 

Levi moved so quickly that Gareth couldn't react. 

He picked him up by the shirt bringing the trader close to him. 

"Whats going on James?" Levi spat. 

Gareth's eyes flickered towards the door and before Levi could think anything the door burst open. 

Two survey corps burst into the room, Levi recognised the wings of freedom symbal on their jackets instantly, there eyes were on Levi, weapons at the ready. 

He turned towards the trader and snarled "You sold me out!" 

"Levi-" Gareth stamered but he was having none of it. 

His knife was out before anyone could react and had stabbed Gareth in the stomach, who gasped, gurgling and choking on his own blood as he slumped to the floor. 

Not caring if the asshole managed to survive the stab wound or not, Levi turned to the Survey Corps, a snarl on his lips. 

Their eyes widened as they took in what Levi had done to Gareth then looked more serious. 

They both ran at Levi, weapons raised at the same time. 

Levi dodged a couple of hits, notecing they were going for the back of the head, Levi's eyes narrowed in thought... 

They wearn't aiming to wound him, they were aiming to knock him out!

Though unluckily for them Levi was aiming for the opposite.

He grabbed on of the shoulders by the hair, dragging him down then the next solder using his legs to sweep her from the floor. 

He knocked out the man then raised his knife to deal with the women solder. 

They were skilled yes but they wearn't the most capable solders, Levi knew grimly there were probably better skilled solders outside, waiting for his move. Betta to send the replaceble soldors out first to see what they were dealing with than go in head first. 

He wasn't sure why the Survey Corps would be after him. 

Levi would have thought that they may want to kill him because of his crimes but them why were these solders aiming to knock him out and not hurt or kill him? 

Levi scowled, thinking he probably should have taken longer to fight the soldiers then the more skilled solders may think he was less skilled and be taken by suprise when he fought them. 

"Why are you after me!" He snarled at the still conscios women solder. 

"I don't know! It was Commander Erwin's orders" She choked out, after some hesitation and Levi pushed his foot into her throat. 

His eyes widened in shock then he hissed "Is he here? Outside?" 

"Y-yes" She gasped out. 

Shit Levi thought. 

Could he take out the Commander of the Scouts? 

He wasn't sure. 

Levi was confident in his skill but he'd heard the Survey Corps higher ranking solders were the best of the best. 

Levi grinded his teeth together, for the first time in his life feeling unsure of himself. 

So it was either give himself up willingly and try and escape later or escape now and fight. 

Well at least the Scouts have given me a reason not to go back to Kenny and give him the money Levi thought bitterly, at least there was one good thing that would come out of this mess. 

He frowned, branashing his knife. 

His death might piss Kenny of quite a bit, after all he was Kenny's strongest contact. 

Levi smiled darkly. 

Well he did live to piss Kenny of. 

The thought was bitter sweet. 

He walked towards the door, taking deep breaths, readying himself for the fight of his life. 

Okay Survey Corps, lets see what you're made of. 

And with that he opened the door. 

He didn't know that from then on his destiny would be change forever.


	7. You Might Be Surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of Erwin and Levi finally.
> 
> Hi please let me know what you think in the comments below. It would mean ever so much to me! Hope you all had a good day :D

Erwin Smith, Hange and Mike surrounded the house, listerning in to what was happening inside. They heard how Levi took down the other solders with ease. Hange winced as she smelt Gareth James's blood, knowing that he was most probably been killed... 

They had promised to protect him but she knew that had been a lie just to get him to copporate with them without using any force. 

Mike looked impressed at what he was hearing "You're right, he is good" 

Erwin nodded curtly back, knowing he had made the right choice. A small smile appearing on his face. 

They waited for Levi to step out of the shop. 

"Will he come quitly?" Hange hoped. 

Erwin said, his eyes narrowing "No, he'll put up a fight, I know his type" 

He turned to Mike, ordering "When he comes out I want you to test him, use your human strength only. I want to see how strong he is. I'll step in if I need to" 

Mike snorted, rolling his eyes "Like you'll need to" 

Erwin smiled, that sly smile of his as he said just as Levi stepped outside of the shop, knife in hand "You might be suprised" 

Mike looked more focused as he fixed his gaze on Levi and jumped from the top of the roof, landing almost right in front of Levi, drawing his two swords. 

He caught Levi by suprise, the street rat dropped his knife as Mike used his strength to push the young man to the ground. 

Mike's eyes widened in shock as Levi gave him a strong rough shove, pushing the taller and heavy man from him then scrambling for his knife. 

Mikes eyes narrowed as he went for him with his swords, aimning to knock him out but Levi was expecting this and with a strong angle of the wrist and his dagger, Mikes left sword was sent flying. 

Another suprise. 

Mikes lips curled into a snarl, there was no way this human kid was getting the best of him!

Levi flipped the knife in his hand to face correctly and went for Mike, aiming to kill. 

A look of raw rage and determination and something else on his face that shocked Mike, that can't be...

The look in Levi's eyes distracted enough for Levi's knife to find his weak spot, slamming into the left side of his chest. 

Mike's eyes widened in pain and suprise. 

Levi stepped back in pure shock when Mike didn't go down like a normal human would...Just stood there... 

Levi looked at him suspiciously but before he could think more into what had happened he was suddenly slammed into one of the houses walls, a force so strong Levi had to blink stars from his eyes to focus again and struggled getting up. 

He tensed in shock at what that powerful force was. 

Commander Erwin Smith stood in front of him. 

Erwin looked Levi up and down, taking in everything that he'd unable to see far away or from the pictures. 

He was shorter than expected. He was caked in blood that was not his own. A odd deep fresh cut on his cheek, Erwin wondered if Mike had got him by accident. An almost animalistic look in his eyes. He looked lean but a tad on the thin side and his face more gaunt looking, only the efforts of past starvation. 

And his skin very pale and sickly, the affects of not seeing any sun light all his life. 

Though despite all these flaws... 

Erwin was impressed. 

"Levi, we've gone so much trouble to meet you. I'm Commander Erwin Smith" Erwin stated. 

"I know who you fucking are!" Levi all but snarled. 

His eyes flickering from Erwin to Mike then Hange who were behind Erwin, looking ways to escape, not really liking his chances if a fight broke out. 

Erwin raised his eyebrows at his attitude, that defiantly needs sorting out he thought. 

Levi was backed up into a corner, his heart thudding hard with adrenaline, his flight or fight instincs kicking in, something about these people around him made these instincs even more dominating inside him. 

He ignored them, mainly to the fact he still had no idea which one to do. 

Fight or try and make a run for it?

Both were tempting and not tempting at the same time. 

But he decided to ask the burning question on his mind before he decided what to do, he needed the answer!

"What do you want from me?!" Levi snapped. 

Erwin leaned down to Levi's hight a little bit then said smiling "I'm glad you asked..." 

Levi decided right then he defiantly did not like the look in Erwins eyes....


	8. The Taste Of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets a breath of fresh air for the first time...

Levi felt like someone had picked him up and dunked him in ice cold water.

"You want me to what?" Levi spat.

"You heard me" Erwim said completly calmly.

Levi shook his head violently, backing more into the wall "No, no way, I am not joining you're little bitch squad!"

"I'm afraid that wasn't request" Erwin said, his voice hardening.

"What was it then? A order? I'm sorry Commander but I'm not a solder" Levi sneered, glaring into Erwins ice cold eyes, supressing a shiver, the focus and intensity in those eyes was abnormal.

"You will be" Hange said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Levi snarled.

"Don't use bad language" Hange tutted.

Levi glared at her.

Mike chuckled with amusement "You picked a interesting one here Erwin, his more wild than us"

"Indeed, he needs to be tamed" Erwin said cooly.

He told Levi "You will come with us willingly or unwillingly. You will leave everyone you know behind, maybe family members or freinds"

Fuck that Levi thought coldly, the only person he'd be leaving behind would be-

He stiffened as a thought accured to him.

Wait...

Wait just a second...

If he went with these solders he'd never live in the underground again and therefore he'd never see Kenny again.

His heart started to thud hard in his ears as his thoughts came to be, he couldn't stop the exitement that slammed into his body.

Never to see Kenny again.

Never to be controlled by Kenny again.

This...this was his chance!

He-he'd be free!

The solders and the Commander looked on in confusion as their prisinors mood suddenly changed dramatically.

"Okay! I'll do it!" Levi said suddenly, with barly held in happyness.

And I thought this human couldn't suprise me any more Erwin thought, trying not to gawp at Levi's sudden change of heart.

Mike and Hange both wearn't so lucky in holding back their suprise as both of their mouths hung open.

Erwin said slowly "Mike ascort Levi to the stairs to the surface"

The stairs were gaurded constantly and only the millitary could come in and out as they pleased, all the other civilians were left to rot.

As soon as they were out of sight and Erwin knew Levi couldn't hear them he asked Hange "What did you get from him?"

Hange muttered frowning "He was extreamly hard to read but I did get a name, he suddenly seemed really exited to get rid of someone I think? Someone called...Kenny?"

Erwin stiffened...

Could it be...?

No...

Theres no way they could be the same people.

How would Levi know him and still be alive?

"You know him?" Hange asked as Erwin tensed up.

He shook his head "Its probably nothing, I used to know someone by the name of Kenny, foulest human I've ever lied eyes on but it can't be the same person, I doubt Levi would still be alive if it was, even with his skill"

"Well whoever it was he seemed pretty dam happy to be rid of him" Hange said.

"Mmm, maybe who owe this Kenny our thanks then" Erwin said softly, looking up at the cieling.

Meanwhile Mike and Levi were walking upstairs, they reached the black gate that blocked all the light from coming in.

Mike gave the order for the gate to be unlocked, the guard giving Levi wary looks did as he was told.

Soon they were facing the sun and the sky.

Levi's dead eyes finally seemed to spark with life as he stared in wonder at the deep blue sky, he had trouble holding back his emotions.

"You okay?" Mike asked, just seeing Levi standing there, looking at the sky and sun.

"I-I never thought I'd see it" Levi said, his voice trembling.

"See what?" Mike asked, confused and forgetting about how different Levi and his life was.

"The sky" Levi replied in awe.

And finally Mike felt his non beating heart soften for the criminal.

"Beutiful isn't it?" Mike said with a small sad smile.

"Y-Yes" Levi choked out.

He was breathing gulps of fresh air into his lungs, like he was a starving man.

Everything so bright.

Everything so clean.

Everything so fresh.

Yes...

Always.

For the first time in his life Levi felt his chains brake and finally, for the first time he felt...free.

And he knew he'd fight with everything he had to never be chained by anything again.


	9. One Hundred Out Of One Hundred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Survey Corps Hunt Vampires....Did you know?

Erwin walked from the underground city, Hange following him, they both winced a bit as they came in contact with the sun, their skin prickling uncomfortibly.

They walked into the carrage that was picking him up.

To Erwins suprise Mike was watching Levi with a suprisingly gentle expression, Levi seemed oblivious to Erwin and Hange, staring out of the carrages up at the sky, seemingly deep in thought about something.

Hange decided not to pry in his thoughts, let him have this minute to himself she thought.

The carrage started moving.

"Levi, you will join the trainees for six months, after that you will graduate into the Scouts" Erwin said, taking Levi from his thoughts.

"And I thought trainees got a choice on what branch they wanted to join?" Levi said mockingly, his good mood disapearing when his eyes fixed there cold stare on Erwin, who didn't give Levi the satifacation on answering.

Levi frowned "I'm a criminal, charged with all sorts of nasty things and you're letting me in with the trainees?"

"Not alone of course" Erwin said, narrowing his eyes at Levi, making it clear he defiantly didn't trust the street rat any more than Levi trusted him.

"I'll be your personal tutor and Erwin will check up on you constantly" Hange told him cheerily.

"You do know what the Survey Corps is in charge of don't you Levi?" Erwin asked, after a while, wondering how informed the underground city were of whats going on in the surface.

"Don't you delibrity and stupidly hunt out vampires and try not to get yourselves killed in the process?" Levi answered lazily.

"Close enough" Erwin muttered.

"So you know about the vampire problem we have?" Mike asked Levi caufully.

"Yeah, I have met a couple myself" Levi stated.

Erwin frowned while Mike and Hange both stared at him.

"Care to explain" Hange prodded quickly.

He shrugged "It was nothing, half starved to death the ones I've met, not really sure how they got down there in the first place, I killed them pretty easily"

Mike snorted "Bittens"

Levi shot him a confused look.

Erwin replied rather quickly and shortly "Vampires that used to be humans, they're useully quite easy to take down, Its the purebloods you've got to watch out for...You never really know when one of thems around"

Levi didn't notice Mike and Hange shoot Erwin sharp looks which Erwin ignored.

He decided it was time to run down Levi on the different types of vampires, no matter how uncomfortible it made him feel.

"There are two types of bitten vampires. One more rare than the other. The most commen is an ordinary vampire. It can't go out in the sun or it burns, its extreamly blood thirsty and more animal like. Quite easy to spot in a crowd if you know the signs..."

"And...the second?" Levi prodded once Erwin stopped talking.

He may hate the guy but he defiantly needed to learn as much as possible about these creatures.

"Abnormals. They are faster, look much more human, difficult to tell apart from a normal human. They are also stronger. Though the real reason they are called abnormals because they will have an abnormal ability, that no other vampire has. For example super speed or mind reading for instance"

No one notice Hange tense up in the back seat.

"Though these powers useaully only come in once the Abnormal has accepted their nature and cast away their humanity" Erwin continued, his voice slowly becoming emotionless, it felt a bit like Erwin was reciting what he knew from an invisible book.

"With an abnormal you can never really tell how strong they are or powerful. We believe its the way the human body reacts to the vampire blood inside their body, some human bodies accept the blood completly, creating strong adnormals. The longer the human body takes to accept the vampire blood the weaker the human will be as a vampire" Erwin stated factually.

"And...What about Purebloods?" Levi asked caufully, unsure how he felt about the infomation he had just been given.

Erwin smiled tightly.

"Abnormals can only be taken down by the most skilled and expiriance solder, even then it really depends on the indervigal abnormal. Purebloods? They are vampire borns. You see one of them then all you can do is run" Erwin said softly.

Levi shut his mouth that he suddenly realised was hanging in open.

"Though relax. Purebloods are extreamly rare. Most solders have and never will come in contact with them, even if they're on our branch...Your chance at meeting one is 1 out of 100, trust me on that" Erwin told him.

Before Levi could react the carage came to a stop.

Levi and Mike walked out first.

Once Levi was out of ear shot Hange asked Erwin, knowing the answer, smirking broadly "You horrible lyer, whats his real chance at meeting one?"

Erwin gave her a sly smile, his eyes once again sparking with that mischevious light "100 out of 100 maybe?"

Hange sniggered "Maybe"

Catching on to Erwin's joke.

((Yes Erwin is a PureBlood. While Hange and Mike are both Abnormals, just clearing that fact up. They are all defiantly vampires))

((Then why are they in the Suvey Corps that hunts vampires? Well you'll find out eventaully ;) Hee hee. Hope you have a good day and please review?))


	10. The New Trainees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets two interesting trainees. Farlan and Isabel, little did he know what they would become his first ever friends...

Levi stood in front of the trainess, Hange standing besides him. She grinned in her ovarrly crazy cheery way. The trainees quickly saluted her.

"This will be your new member to this squad, why don't you introduce yourself?" Hange told Levi.

Levi curled his lips in disgust before saying with boardem "Levi"

They all seemed to wait for him to add more on but Levi stood there stotically. Hange sighed, looking a bit more resighed.

Then she seemed to have a wickid gleam in her eyes as she said "Levi has...certain special needs, thats why I will be accompying him to most of his training classes"

Levi glared at Hange as he heard a few sniggers in the class.

Yeah, my special needs are that I could kill anyone of you if I want to, so I'm not trusted be around them alone Levi thought angrily.

Hange stayed at the side as the instructor who looked confused but followed his supirior solders order as he told Levi to stand in the front line of the Trainees.

Levi did so though sorely.

"WHATS YOUR NAME RECRUIT!" He snarled.

Levi raised his eyebrows unimpressed, the scare tactic, oh great...

"I thought I just told the room unless you are a little deaf sir" Levi said smoothly.

He heard a few gasps from the trainees around him, there eyes wideining.

"DO NOT USE THAT TONE WITH ME BOY! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Because I was forced to be?" Levi said carmly but also coldly, shooting Hange a sour glare.

Huh?

Was it him or did she looked amused?

His attutute was meant to piss her of, dam it!

Was there anything that would make this irritating women frown?

She'd happily talked him to death while they rode here on hourse back. Levi's ears were still ringing from her nonsance chatter.

The instructor was pratically swelling in rage.

"YOU SELFISH COCKLY LITTLE WHELP, HOW DARE YOU!"

Levi's eyes narrowed at the name calling, ugh he hated it when people brought up his hight.

It wasn't his fault he was bloody short.

Levi wondered murderously what the instructor would look like with a knife sticking out of his front.

The instructor growled "Run laps near your barrocks intill the sun sets! That should teach you a lesson in attitute!"

"No" Levi replied.

His eyes seemed to bulge out of his sockets "WHAT!?"

"I said no. This is the second time I've had to repeat myself, you sure you haven't got anything wrong with your ears, sir?" Levi said, his voice bored and blank.

"Uh Rhion, I'm in charge of Levi's disapline, I assure you he'll get a beating afterwards for talking you like that. The only way to teach a dog new tricks of course" Hange spoke up, suddenly her voice sounded a lot more menacing to Levi's ears.

"Fine, see he gets what his worth!" Rhion, the instructor snarled before yelling at the other recruits they're dismissed.

Before Levi could react he was suddenly slammed on the ground, Hange standing over him.

Levi spat out the dirt, glaring up at her.

"Now, now, don't give me that look. This is your own fault after all" Hange tutted.

Then her foot swung into Levi's side.

Dam she was strong! Levi thought wincing.

He curled inwards cursing, knowing that would leave an ugly bruise.

Hange raised her foot to kick again when one of the trainnees spoke up.

His voice shy and weak "M-mam Um I-I thought solders such as yourself a-are not aloud to-"

She giggled as she looked up at him,

The trainee recoiled.

"As I said before, his a special case" Hange said, her voice normal like she hadn't just been beating the shit out of Levi, seconds before hand.

She kicked him once more, in the same place, Levi hissed in pain.

How could she be this strong?

It felt impossible!

Hange bent down and told him "So, you see, any more of that attutude and I'll have to do this. I didn't really want to"

She sounded like she enjoyed beating him up.

"But you forced my hand, see? Now be a good boy" She tapped him on the head as she stood up.

"I'm not a animal" Levi spat out, slowly unclurling himself so he was on all fours.

"Then why you acting like one?" Hange wondered, almost a bit mockingly.

Thats all the warning he had as she took a swipe at his head, her nails dicking into his scalp, drawing blood, her nails were bloody sharp.

Levi winced in pain. Humiliation overwhelming him.

"See, the way to tame an animal is by pain, they don't work with anything else because pain is all they really know how to react to. Rather like you" Hange said, though her voice seemed...softer this time?

She then dropped him and said cheerily "See you around"

And pratically skipped of.

Levi stared after her, unsure how to react.

Some of the trainees went inside after the show was over, glancing at Levi and whispering to each other.

Though Levi noticed five trainees staying behind.

He tensed as they walked over to him.

A young man, around Levi's age in front, he must be the leader of their little group, Levi thought coldly.

"You alright there?" He asked, his voice supringly soft and kind, though still strong.

He held out his hand to help Levi up.

He ignored it scathenly, standing up, brushing the dirt from his clothes.

He crossed his arms and asked rudely "Who are you?"

The young man chuckled, not nunplussed by Levi's attutude "Oh, I'm Farlan"

He pointed to the boucey girl besides him "She's Isabel"

Isobel beamed at Levi, she looked a year younger than them.

"Thats Boris"

Farlan pointed to a large build young man though he looked a couple of years younger than them though he was very tall and large with black hair and beady eyes, he gave Levi a suprisingly warm smile.

"I'm Jessica!" The girl near Boris shrieked exitedly, Levi winced, her voice was pretty loud.

To Levi's horror she reminded him of creepy younger version of Hange.

"And thats Samuel" Farlan added.

Levi almost hadn't noticed him, he was standing shyly at the back. He was average build and hight though had startling blue eyes, they were very bright.

Levi quickly realised that this Samaul was the trainee who had sort of stood up for him from Hange.

Levi looked at all of them in turn, his icy but intense look made each of them back down...apart from Farlan and Isabel.

"You want to sit with us at lunch?" Farlan asked.

"I appriciate the offor but I think it would be best if I kept my distance. I don't make freinds and I don't want them, so you all can just stay away" Levi said stiffly.

He then turned on his heel and walked away.

He briefy heard Isabel who sounded like a kicked puppy "Did we say something wrong?"


	11. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets a pig

I thought I told you to stay away" Levi growled as Farlan and Isabel, along with their little group sat along side him at lunch time the next day.

"And we've decided not to listen" Farlan said way to carmly.

Levi glared at him.

"HEY GUYS! Our training starts soon, isn't this so exiting!" Jessica praticaly shouted...in Levi's ear.

"Whats so exiting about it? We do it everyday Jess" Farlan said, taking a drink from his cup of water.

"But I want to see how well the newbie does!" Jessica said, eagerly looking Levi up and down.

Levi raised his eyebrows at her interested stare.

Did she know it was rude to stare at people?

"Yeah, we'll see if the little mans as tough as his bark. He didn't seem it the way that women took him down" A voice sneered behind them.

A look of irritation was on Farlans face as he sighed "Go away Kian"

Kian was a tall boy with curly brunette hair, he was smirking down at them. He ignored Farlan, looking at Levi.

Isabel defended "The Solder who beat him was Hange Zoe. She's like one of Commanders right hand lady, she'd beat all of us hands down, it doesn't make him weak to be beaten by her"

"I wasn't talking to you bitch" Kian snapped.

Farlan growled "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Why not? She's a bastards child anyway. Shame they don't put the same sentace on the child as the parents" Kian sneered.

Isabel's eyes widened, dispelief in them and saddness, as well as a deep shame.

Levi's eyes widened as he looked at Isabel. Her parents were not married? He hadn't known that...

An odd feeling of guilt as he remembered the horrible fate the girl he'd found in the Underground had for being a single mother.

Isobel's parents must have had the death sentace...

Though her mother must have kept her a secret pretty well. If the mother was found to be unmarried and still pregnant they both were killed.

If the baby was born before then the baby was taken away, then the mother and if they were able to find the father would either be thrown in the Underground City or killed.

Farlan snapped, standing up he banged his fist against the table as he snarled at Kian "Say one more word I dare you!"

Isabel looked like she was going to cry.

Boris suprisingly gentle despite his large frame comforted her.

"I'm f-fine" She muttered.

"He shouldn't have brought it up" Boris said softly.

Samual seemed to scared of Kian to intervene in anyway.

Levi watched the scene unfold.

With Farlan and Kian both snarling at each other like wolves.

"You know I thought you were a pig as soon as I layed eyes on you. I'm glad I correct in that judgement" Levi said, without emotion.

All eyes turned on Levi, though his focus was on Kian.

"How about this. If you don't beat me at hand to hand combat, that we have in the evening. It said that on our timetable I believe? You leave everyone here apart from me alone" Levi said.

"Apart from you?" Kian said, a little confused.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can deal with you, anywhere, anytime, anyplace" Levi said factaully, relaxing in his chair.

Kian fumed, he reached out for Levi's shirt "Listern here you punk!"

Though before Levi could prove to him why he shouldn't be messing with him, he was suprised to see a hand reach out and grab Kians, stopping it from reaching Levi's shirt.

Boris was holding Kians arm, tightly enouth to leave bruises.

"I suggest you leave Kian. Take up Levi's offor if you're not a coward and go" Boris said in his soft voice of his.

He didn't sound threatoning but he'd stood up and he towarded over everybody, including Kian.

Levi was to suprised that someone had actaully defended him other than Isabel to really react to the situation.

"Allright, alright, you big brute! Let me go!" Kian shouted.

Boris let him go, Kian stumbled slightly before stratening himself, his cheeks burning in humiliation.

He straighted his shirt before turning to Levi.

His eyes flickering to everyones hard gaze before he spat "Fine, lets meet in hand to hand combat. I win I can do what ever I want to you and everyone here, you can't defend yourselves. I lose I'll leave your little gang along Farlan, though Levi's still fair game"

"Deal" Levi said boredly.

Kian turned to go but he went with some parting words that made Levi's veins freeze with ice "Never knew you were the type to welcome a street rat into your group Farlan" Kian sneered, before walking away.

Levi stiffened.

Wait...

How did he know that?

Hange didn't tell anyone did she?

He knew he shouldn't have trusted her not to tell them!

But Farlan and his group looked confused by this statement so Hange didn't tell them then?

But then how did he know?

"What did he mean b-by that?" Samual stammered, watching Levi warily.

Levi tapped his fingers on the wood, watching Kian walk of with narrowed eyes.

"Its nothing" He said.

They had 3D gear training first.

Farlan had happily explained to Levi (Even though he didn't ask) Why they trained in 3D gear.

Vampires were strong and fast though they could not fly, 3D gear gave them a advantage in speed and arial attacks.

"You sure you should of said no to the beforehand training for 3D gear?" Isobel asked him.

"Yes, I'll be fine" Levi grumbled, hooking up the gear.

He took a little longer working out where everything went though Farlan and Isabel watched him in awe.

He frowned at them "What?"

"You just managed to put that one without almost any effort! It took me ages to figure out where all those straps go" Farlan said.

Levi said, raising his eyebrows at him "Its called common sense?"

"You saying I have no commen sense?" Farlan asked, though there was a playful tone underneeth which Levi was unused to being adressed by.

Levi just smirked at him in response.

They all stood in front of the trees, their 3D gears ready.

Levi noticed angrily that Hange was there.

Dam, he hoped he'd got rid of her.

She gave him a cheery wave, he scowled at her.

"She going to follow you around everywhere? Kind of creepy dude" Farlan said, eyeing her.

"Tell me about it" Levi grumbled.

"Levi! How nice to see you! I see you've made some freinds! How wonderful..." Hange yabbered on and on as she walked over to them, pratically bouncing towards them.

Levi didn't bother correcting her though thinking, freinds was a fine word, more like people who wouldn't leave him alone though at least they seemed better company that she was.

He'd rather any day to have Farlan's group hanging around him than Hange.

He wondered if he could sneak away or if he'd die of boredom first.

"Recruits, line up!" Their (semi deaf) instructor yelled.

Hange took that as her que to back of, though she still watched Levi with an interest that gave him the creeps as she walked away.

The instructor had lined up a number of targets, in the small woodland area.

It was pretty easy and simple to understand execise.

"On your mark rookies! Go!" The instructor shouted.


	12. The First Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadly Wrong

_Everywhere was blood._

No one could belive he was so good. Levi shot through the trees easily with acrobatica that were almost unbelivible. In reality Levi had known this would be no challange for him, all you needed on this device was good balance. He had brilliant balance, well being a thief recruiered good balance. He spend a lot of his life jumping from roof to roof, he wouldn't be able to do that if he didn't have good balance.

_It stained his hands. It stained everything._

It was to easy. He was aware they were all looking at him with awe, a smirk wormed its way on his face. After doing a few spins in the air to show of a bit, he lands, no stumble to be found. The instructor tries to keep himself emotinless as he said weakly "V-very good Levi, you uh seemed to have picked up the 3D equipment better that um expected"

_He failed them, no matter how skilled he was, he failed them!_

"You were amazing Levi, how did you do it?" Farlan said in awe. Levi shrugged as he drawled "Its just simple balance, thats all" They looked at their scedule, they had hand to hand combat next. Levi noticed his company seemed more ease with his deal with Kian after he showed his skill at the 3D gear. He wasn't satisfied by this. They did no that if someone was good at 3D gear it didn't mean they were good at hand to hand combat? Take shy Samual for examply, he was actauly pretty good at the 3d gear but Levi judged by his frame and his low self asteem he wouldn't be that great at hand to hand. His judgement was correct. Samual was on the ground in seconds, facing his first opponent.

Levi waited for someone specivic, he'd enjoy kicking the shit out of him. Kian soon arrived on the scene, a smirk on his face, Levi would enjoy in wiping it of. They couldn't be gone, not like this, not this quickly but...they were. Levi and Kian faced each other, a cold easy smile on Levi's face, all the cadets seemed to be watching. Who would win, Kian who so far was one of the best at hand to hand combat or the newbie? Most thought Kian would easily win.

_"Levi" Erwin's voice, softer than useal, grasping his shoulder. He recoiled. Shuddering under his commanders cold touch._

Levi waited for Kian to make his first move with a bored expression. This would be easy. He hadn't noticed Hange watching with interest from the sidelines. Kian through the first punch, Levi wanting to get the fight over quickly, grabbed Kian's fist...in mid air. His hands wrapping around Kian's bulging fist and squezed. There was a cracking sound and Kian howled in agony, not caring at all, Levi then grabbed Kians arm and flipped Kian over, his back hitting the cround with a crunching sound.

_"He...killed all of the nest sir" Hange said, in awe but did Levi also detect waryness?_

_"I can see that" Erwin said, his voice calm but he was looking at Levi with a look that Levi had never seen on his face before._

Kian swore loudly in pain as the Instructor finally realised what was going on and rushed over. Levi sneered at him "Pathetic" Kian glared hatefully at him. Farlan and Isabel and their freinds rushed over in exitment.

"Wow, how did you do that?"

"I wanna learn to do that!"

"Did you see his face? Ha!"

"Amazing"

Levi didn't respond to them then said slowly eyeing Farlan "I'm not going to be able to get rid of you am I?"

"Nope" He responded cheerily.

_"Levi, we need to go" Mike said, bending down next to Levi. Though all it was was noise to his ears, how could they all be gone?_

Over the next couple of weeks their classes were of 3D gear which Levi exelled at, long treks, hand to hand combat, stratagising, learning about types of vampires. Levi slowly and painfully got closer and closer to Farlan and Isabel and their group of freinds. The next lesson they had Vampire prototypes that they would fight, this was one of the hardest classes Levi had heard, what he didn't know that through the ground of older graduets that liked to come and watch the newbies fail miseribly and laugh at them, there was a new face in the crowd, silently watching in the shadows...Erwin.

_He trembled, his greif once again transioning into pure white rage, how could they all be so calm? It was his fault they were all dead and Hange, Mike and Erwin were completly fine?_

_"W-where they just tools to you?!" He hissed._

Levi was in line, he watched as a cushion was used for where you were meant to hit the stake into with a cross in the middle showing where the heart was. An expirianced solder would hold the cushion and the trainees would have to try and stake the cushion to suceed. In hign sight it looked easy, though it was a little more difficult to the fact always one of the most higher ranking solders held the cusions and they were not afraid to hold back. Sending many Trainees to hospital or the medical bay, knocked unconsious. Some it had been said in the final exam would go agaist some of the top trainees and even go for the kill. Only the strongest trainees would survive. It was brutal, harsh and just how Levi liked it, he was eager to have his turn.

_"No, not Tools" Erwin said softly but he didn't say anything else. Levi glared hatefully at him._

_"We need to go" Mike told him again._

_"No!" He shouted, he couldn't...couldn't leave them!_

Levi watched with disdain as every recruit that went before him was beaton down. As he watched he realised the Solder that was fighting them actaully was gauging their skill then how far to go. If the Trainee held back or forgot a basic move they were beaton down pretty hard, some to unconsious. If they tried their hardest and showed some skill they were lucky to get away with only a few bruises. Isabel and Farlan got away with a few bruises while suprisingly Boris was beaten very hard. Kian was almost knocked out and Jessica got a sprained anckle and a black eye. Samual was a few trainees after Levi so he hadn't seen him fight them yet. Soon it was his turn.

_"You're friends wouldn't want you to stay out here to be hunted down and die to" Hange told him grimly. Levi didn't answer, head hung low._

_"Levi!" Mike snapped "Listen to us! Or their sacrife's would have been for nothing!"_

Levi stepped up, confidently. The apmostphere seemed to change. The high ranking solders eyes narrowed slighly. Everyone suddenly seemed more focused on the fight. The solder throw him the stake. He told Levi "Remember, treat me exactly like you would treat a vampire, you won't learn anything if you don't" Levi caught it without looking at it flying through the air. They circled each other. Okay so they want me to treat him like a vampire, okay Levi thought. He suddenly stood up straighter then everybodies eyes widened. As he angled his body in a slight way then throw the stake sharply, it went straight throw the cushion, the solders eyes widened in shock. Then in pain. It struck where it was meant to...

The stake rammed its way through the cushion of the X and into the higher ranking solders chest. The solder collapsed, gasping in pain, blood dripping from the wound. The next few things happened in a split second, suddenly he was being held to the ground by Hange, the other actaul solders holding up their weapons directed at Levi, the trainees did not know how to react.

"Stop!" A commanding voice ordered.

Shocked whisperes went through the group. Commander Erwin was here?

Levi's eyes widened in suprise then narrowed as he looked at Erwin. The solders made way as Erwin walked towards Levi, who was being held by Hange.

"Kindly explain to me why you saw fit to injure my solder so severly Levi?" Erwin asked, his voice calm.

Levi sneered "He said treat him like a vampire, so I did. I didn't know there was anything wrong with following orders _sir_ "

Samual, Boris, Jessica, Isabel and Farlan gaped in shock at Levi's open disrespect.

"Your attitude has changed since last time I saw you down in the _Underground City_ Levi" Erwin said.

"Commander" Hange said, beliving he had taken it to far. Levi felt the urge to throw up, hell he'd taken it to far! No! They all knew! No! No! Had...Erwin just done what Levi thought he had done? Levi was paling quickly. Hange let him go, quickly hurrying towards Erwin and she hissed at him lowly "That was low, even for you!"

Erwin just responded cooly "If I want him, he needs to learn obidiance and to follow rules"

Levi felt like he was still in shock, he glanced around fearfully, knowing and dreading the reaction. It was just like in his nightmares.

Everyone looking at him in fear but the fear he could deal with... It was the disgust on their faces that really made him wish the ground had swollowed him up right now.

Pure disgust as if he was some filth they just needed to rub of their shoes.

He didn't look at Farlan or Isobel's expression. He got back that night, in his barrocks, alone. After having many insults and rocks hurled his way. _Thief... Murderer... Criminal... Should go back where he belongs... Scum... Should be hanged..._ Levi sat on his matress, looking down at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us you were from the Underground City!" Farlan asked irritated. Levi didn't reply.

"Levi" He snapped.

He shrugged, still not talking. He opened his mouth to speak again but Levi interupted it harshly "I murdered people Farlan and I liked it. I stole, I torchured and I killed! Why...Why would you think I would EVER mention it?"

They all stared at him. He frown, suddenly realising one of the their groupies wasn't there "Where's Samual?" He asked.

Jessica shrugged somehow not at all borthered by what he'd said sitting down, Boris was holding a soft cold tissue to help her black eye "Don't know, he just dissapears sometimes, don't worry, he'll come back" Or maybe his just to scared to face me Levi thought miserbly.

Boris grunted "I don't care about your past Levi" He looked up, his eyes wide, wait what? Farlan, Isabel and Jessica agreed. Isabel said grinning "You can join us helpin me make a scap book at everywhere we go in the Survey corps! I heard we go to so many different exiting places to hunt out vampires, some look amazing!"

Her freinds groaned. Levi raised his eyebrows at her, feeling a little amused, she'd gone on and on about it and she still hadn't stopped even when he refused to be in her scrap book. "You know what, sure" He agreed, though knowing he'd probably regret it later, Isabel liked taking pictures at the most humiliating and awkward timess.

"Look, you may be a short tempered small asshole but you're our freind right? Nothing can change that" Farlan told him, being more serious that Isabel. Levi looked at them all, not believing what he was hearing.

Where they all...serious?

They were serious and for a long time, Levi felt...content.

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_"Don't be an idiot Kian! KIAN!_

But unfortunanty for him this feeling was not to last...

_"BORIS WATCH OUT!"_

In a months time.

_"No, NO! NO! Samuel, please, stop! For once in your life stop trying to be brave!"_

_"Shut up! You hear me! We'll make through this! I promise!"_

They were sent on their first expedition, to find a Vampires nest and destoy it.

_"J-jessica?"_

_"Please...Please, not you to, not you to!"_

_"ISABEL!"_

_"FARLAN!"_

And it all went terrifyingly wrong...

_"P-please don't leave me..."_

Deadly wrong...

**_Levi finally aloud Mike to move him away but not before he snarled "I swear I will wipe out every vampire that lives! I swear it! You're deaths will not be forgotten and will be forever avenged intill all of them are dead! I promise this intill my beating heart ends, my freinds..." The end came out weakly and his voice cracked._ **

**_Gritting his teeth, his body trembling with grief and rage he stood up, his eyes suddenly looking deader than useal, he turned around and followed Mike, Hange and Erwin back into the darkness._ **


	13. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Secret about Samuel and Erwin's Plan Begins

Levi stood in Erwins office. Eyeing some of Erwin's messy papers on the desk critically, couldn't the man seriously tidy up? Maybe if he just moved a few bits and it would look-

"Levi, please don't try and tidy my desk while I'm not here" Erwin said tiredly, coming in. Making Levi stiffen in suprise, dam he should wear a bell? How could Erwin sneak up on him like that?

It had been a three weeks since the unfortunate accident...

Levi had spent all his hours at Erwins side, silently plotting ways to kill the man though most of them wouldn't work but it gave him great plesure in imageing they did.

He had nice dreams...

Though Levi hated to admit that killing Erwin slowly started to seem less and less appealing.

He wasn't sure why...

Maybe it had been the way Erwin hadn't asked him any stupid questions or humiliated him in public since he got here.

Maybe it was how the Commander had let him break down in his office once he got here. Only sometimes when Levi needed it, offoring comforting words.

Or maybe it had been Isabel's scap book Erwin had saved then gave to Levi for him to remember them by.

He'd flipped through the pages hurridly.

To his suprise there were just as many photo's of him in awkward positions as all the others, he'd thought there would be less.

Isabel had liked to call him big brother in her scrap book.

She had named for everybody else as well.

Farlan, the chesire cat and her second big brother.

Boris, the cute bull.

Jessica, the crazy cat.

Samuel, the puppy.

There were many pictures of them all together.

Levi had held it to his chest and tried not to become a sobbing mess. It had become one of his most treasured persesions.

Then Erwin called him to his office once night.

Levi waited for him, wondering if he could tidy up the Commanders desk before he got here.

Erwin interrupted him before he could do anything.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Levi asked, his voice deadpan.

Erwin sat on the desk as he said seriously, watching Levi intensly "Yes there is, actaully. Samuel was one of your freinds yes?"

"He was an comrade, why?" Levi asked...

Freinds...

The words still was fresh in his head...

And it still hurt...

But he couldn't let himself get distracted.

"Because a couple of days ago it is finally safe to collect the bodies" Erwin said carmly.

Levi tensed, his hands tightening into fists.

"Yes? And why do I need to know this?" Levi growled.

"Because, we didn't find Samuel's body" Erwin said, watcing Levi very closly.

Levi frowned in confusion.

Erwin said grimly, watchin Levi's reaction with intese eye "We found a large wolfs body where his human body should be"

Levi's mouth hung open in shock, unable to stop the reaction.

That couldn't be true right? Only werewolves turned into wolves 5 hours after they died! It was said to be their true form. They only accessed that true form in death.

But Samuel couldn't be...

"The wolf had the same colour eyes than him and he had the same fatal wounds" Erwin said slowly, he carried on ignoring Levi's shock "We think he might have be a lone wolf, an omega without a pack. Thats why he seemed to have normal human strengths, Omega's become very weak without a pack"

Only Alpha's could get by without needing a proper pack.

Like Vampires Werewolves had three types.

An Omega, the most commen and the weakest werewolf.

An Beta, a follower. Stronger than Omega's but weaker than Alpha's.

Alpha's, the strongest type of werewolf and rarest. Some say they may have special abilitys like the Abnormal Vampires.

Werewolves start always at an Omega once they are biten, being biten is the only way to be turned into a werewolf. Then after a certain amount of time they will either stay an Omega, rise to Beta or rise to Alpha though that was rare.

Samuel either didn't rise or was a newbie

Levi's eyes widened when he remembered when Samuel had disapered once, that had been a full moon!

Shit!

"This'll be quite a shock for you" Erwin said, his hands clasped together.

"Yes" Levi said slowly, unsure how to react.

"So, would you have me leave his body there?" Erwin asked as he expected Levi to say yes.

His eyes widened "No! Wait! I Don't!"

Erwin leaned in as he said curiously but something else gleamed in those cold eyes "But he is a supernatural. Doesn't humanity believe they should be wiped from existance?"

"No, I mean, well...Its not his fault he was bit! His still Samuel, still the same guy I knew, he deserves a proper burial like everyone else!" Levi snapped, eyes narrowing furiously, how dare they-

To his suprise Erwin looked...Pleased?

Very pleased?

He looked even triumph?

"Naturally, so I fired two of my solders who wanted to leave the boys body behind" Erwin said with a small smile.

Levi felt his shoulders sag in relief then he said "T-thank you...Sir"

Erwin beamed at him.

Finally showing me respect, we may have made some progress after all Erwin thought.

Erwin looked Levi up and down.

Levi's build had changed over the long and gruelling month.

He'd lost the sickly skin, he looked pale but defiantly not sickly.

And the starved look his physique seemed to have before despite the lean muscle was gone, he just looked stronger and tougher than ever before.

Erwin couldn't wait to see what Levi would become as one of them.

And after all, only people who accpeted the supernatural could transform...

Thats why it had been so important to let Levi know of his friends Samuel's secret, that he'd kept with him to the grave it seemed.

He dismissed Levi then he called in Hange and Mike.

He grinned at them darkly.

"Its Time" He said.


	14. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ewin smirked coldly "And you will but not the death you want"

Hunting Hero...

Levi had started being known by that new nick name. A couple of weeks more and he went out on another expedition, the squad leader couldn't belive it when Levi slaughtered the vampires quickly and effortlessly.

Soon stories carried through the Survey Corps of a young hero being able to hunt nests of vampires by himself.

The Hunting Hero.

And the mystory of him coming from the Underground City added more mystery to this rumour.

Levi actaully started getting reconised and he noticed there were a lot of women around his age or a couple of years younger that seemed to be stalking him or talking to him at every oppitunity then they would blush red and go and giggle about it with their freinds.

He took no mind to it just thought it was quite odd that they'd be showing interest in someone like him of all people.

Levi focused on learning more about vampires, all different types.

He learnt every single vampire was actaully attractive, it was like flower calling bees to its nector but this time the flower was a venus fly trap and it would eat who ever it attracted.

A vampire just simply could not be ugly or they would have a harder time cathing their prey.

He also learned that if someone turned into a vampire, every strength they had would be hightened by 10 so if a fellow solder and a citizen was turned into a vampire, who would you worry about first and stake first?

The answer?

The solder because they'd naturally be stronger than a citizen because of their physical training, so they'd be more dangerous and would needed to be killed first, then you went after the citizen.

Though how the body accepted the vampire vemon also counted a lot so the stronger human, the stronger the vampire thing wasn't always relible if the weak humans body accepted the vampire vemon really well then they could become the stronger vampire and be the one you needed to kill first.

It also had a lot of dependant on the humans state of mind when they turned. Useaully if they were strong willed and maybe were feeling a strong emotion that would make their vamipre self stronger.

So many solders practiced being calm under pressure so if anything happened they may be killed of easily... It was a morbid thought.

Though...

Levi's whole live changed one day, completly and utterly.

He was coming back from an expedition. A girl he'd saved with him, she was an orphan, her name was Petra. She was around 13 years old.

She hugged him tightly as they got closer to the Survey Corps.

She had finally stopped crying.

When he put her down she'd asked, trembling "Why? Why are they monsters?"

Levi regarded her cooly as he responded with a shrug "I don't know"

"I-I hate them! I wish they were all gone!" She cried.

He looked her up and down then said after a while "Is that so? Well maybe when your a bit older you could help us out?"

Petra looked up, her eyes gleaming exitdly "Really?"

"Sure kid" Levi said with a small smile, ruffling her hair.

He told her where to go to get to saftey and wait for her god parents to pick her up, they thank god hadn't been there in the attack, the vampires had just moved to close to Petra's alone country side house.

He knew they would be dead if they had.

He goes to walk away when Petra calls out to him exitedly "I'll help out! When I'm older, I promise hunting hero!"

He just gives her a small wave as he walks away.

His smile drops to an irritated expression as soon as she's out of sight.

Ugh?

Who came up with that bloody name?

No matter how many times he heard it, it still irritated him.

He was seriously thinking of gagging Hange, he had a funny feeling with her big mouth she may have the culprit that spread it around in the first place.

Speaking of Hange, her, Erwin and Mike had started being really secretive lately.

They kept on giving him odd looks? He was worried he may be going even more paronoid than he actaully is.

A solder met with him, saluting him "Sir, you are being called to the basement by the Commander"

Levi sighed "Just because of the rumour of my promotion going around does not make it true. If I am promoted at some point it has to come out of Erwin mouth, okay? Stop with the salute solder. You are at the moment still higher rank than me! And the sirs, it makes me feel like an old man"

The solder looked a little sheepish, going a bit red "Sorry s-" He cut himself of with an awkward cough.

Levi felt amused by this though he was left after the solder quickly scuttled away.

The stairs to the basement in front of him.

Only people with special comfirmation from Erwin were aloud down here, it was were Hange did her experiments sometimes.

Why was he going down here?

It was odd as he walked down the long dark winding stairs an odd sense of creeping dread gripped him.

He walked down, his steps echowing around him.

Levi finally reached the botten, he called out, looking around "Sir?"

Someone murmured regretfully behind him "Sorry Levi..."

Then something hard cracked on Levi's head before he could react and everything went black but not before he saw...a glint of fangs.

His eyes shot open, he was about to sit up and try and flee when someone wrapped their hand around his throat and tost him across the room.

Levi hit the ground, hard.

"You can't escape me Levi" Erwin's voice murmured from a monster with sharp big fangs, eyes almost shining in the dark.

Two other vampires stood by his side.

"Mmm Erwin, he smells quite delisious, can't belive we never noticed it before!" The female vampire said exitedly.

"His never bled in front of us before and you're not new vampire any more, only newbies can smell blood that is still in the body" The obviourse leader said.

Levi felt like everything was crumbling before his eyes.

This...this had to be an nightmare...

Hange, Erwin and Mike stood before him but one problem...They were vampires...

He choked out "Thats, thats not possible!"

They looked at him as a monster roared inside Levi's chest.

The same monster that made him enjoy killing...

That enjoyed having power over other people...

Now it was roaring in his ears for him to gut them, stake them, stab them, just caurse them as much pain as possible!

He spat blood out of his mouth, a snarl curling his lips as he glared hatefully up at them.

How could his life got to this point?

Why had he been so stupid?

The chains were forever binding.

Erwin Smith smiled coldly down at him, his eyes glinting in hunger and triumph.

"So" Erwin chuckled "The Hunting Hero returns"

Levi trembled, not used to the emotion grabbing hold of him...Fear.

"You lied to me, you lied to everyone!" Levi snarled, baring his teeth, almost like an animal.

Fear and rage pouring through him.

Erwin Smith leaned in close and said, his voice low "And you will to...Very soon"

Levi's eyes widened at his meaning "I'd rather die"

Ewin smirked icely "And you will but not the death you want"

"Mike, hold him still" Erwin ordered.

Mike did as he was told, his expression cold.

"No!" Levi howled.

He desperately tried to get Mikes grip of him but the vampire was to strong.

Erwin grinned as he made his way towards Levi, Hange watching with interest.

He removed Levi's hair away from his neck, his teeth graizing Levi's skin.

Levi kicked and cursed and shouted, maybe someone would hear him?

No one did...

Erwin's teeth sunk deep into Levi's neck.

Erwrin lapped up Levi's blood greedily, he could taste so much in his blood, their was a spicyness to it but also an odd bitter flavor but overall the taste of liquid power and strength was on his tong.

He will make a fine vampire Erwin thinks, grinning.

As soon as he felt Levi weaken with blood loss, he pulled out though impressivly enough with all the blood loss Levi was still conscious and very much still loudly cursing them all.

"His strong for a human" Mike said, impressed.

"He'll be even stronger as a vampire, I could maybe run some tests-" Hange stopped talking as Erwin and Mike both shot her a Really? You want to talk about your experiments now? Really?! Look.

His vemon was now in Levi from the bite, now all he needed to do was give Levi his blood.

Erwin pulled Levi up, who weakly pushed him away.

"I can stand up on my own! Bloody Leech!" Levi snarled.

But Levi did have to lean against the door, dizzyness was all he could feel.

Then without warning Erwin bit into his own wrist then shoved it into Levi's mouth.

Who's eyes widened in shock and he still struggled.

Levi started to choke as he refused to swollow the blood, hacking as soon as Erwin released him slighty.

Erwin's eyes narrowed as he said "Stop struggling! You're only making this harder on yourself"

"Like you fucking care!" Levi spat.

"We can either do this the easy or hard way Levi" Erwin told him firmly.

Levi contuned to spit out the vampire blood, ignoring Erwin.

With a long suffereing sigh, Erwin picks Levi up towards him and shoves his wrist into Levi's mouth. This time he doesn't relent.

Levi gurgled in suprise and horror.

"Swollow it Levi" Erwin snapped "Your freinds didn't sacrifice themselfs for you to die here!"

My friends didn't sacrifice themselves, they were murdered by the very monsters they're turning me into! Levi thought, a heart wretching despair gripping him.

He had never felt so hopeless and powerless before in his life, only Kenny had made those feelings posssible for Levi.

But what do I have to live for?

With that thought Levi swallowed.

It tasted-disgusting..

He recoiled.

But Erwin tightened his grip around him and Levi had no option but to swollow again, then again and again.

As he swollowed the taste of Erwin's blood started to change, more intoxicatting and addicting.

Levi didn't notice but his hands artematically shot up and grabbed Erwin's arm, pulling the wrist closer.

His mind felt fuzzy, he couldn't think probably, all he could do was react.

And all he knew he needed to do now was drink...

Drink...

His swollows had become greedy gulps...

Then just as he was getting in to it Erwin pulled arm away.

Before Levi could protest or react probably a sharp pain ran through him.

He dropped to the ground gasping...

Everything hurt!

His heart beat was getting faster and faster in his ears.

He couldn't focus on anything.

Levi shakily held up his hands, watching in horror as his nails became sharper, they could rip and tear through skin easily.

His hands clenched into shaking fists, his breathing like he'd run a marathon. He was panting...

His toung then bled as he acidentally poked it with two larger pointed teeth...fangs...

Sweat poured down him, making his clothes stick...

Then everything inside stopped...Just like that...

His lungs no longer worked, his heart stopped beating...

His human instincs had been replaced by more deadly onces.

A coldness ran through Levi's veins.

A new strength in his body.

The monster inside him rose closer to the surface, just beneath the skin.

Levi didn't move.

He didn't breath

And impossible human stillness in his body.

"Levi?" Erwin asked, after no response for a while

Levi raised his head slowly to meet Erwin's eyes.

Red eyes of a new vampire stared into Erwins eyes...

"Whatt did you do to me, why did you-!" Levi snarled, he cut himself, his body trembling...

Levi stood up, much to graceful in his movements for a human.

Mike and Hange watching with interest.

"New vampires useaully feel different things after they transform, how do you feel?" He asked curiously, no worry or anything alarming in his voice as if he hadn't just tipped Levi's world up side down.

How did he feel?

Honestly?

He could feel a new strength and power inside his muscles.

The urge to destroy, to kill that Kenny had beaton into him over the years had increased greatly.

He felt...

Strong and powerful...

But instead he answered furiously, body tensing "I feel like a I want to fucking kill you, you've just ruined my-my life and thats all you can say?!"

Then he lunged...

Please review? And hope you enjoy my chapter :D


	16. The Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But Levi, doesn't that make you a monster to?"

When Levi didn't move.

Erwin told Hange "Give Levi a insentive will you?"

"Of course" She said.

She walked over to the man then she looked slyly at Levi. Her hand raised she dug her sharp nails into the mans vein into the wrist, ignoring his pleading.

As soon as her nails came out of the neat cut, blood slowly crept out of the wound.

Levi tensed, his eyes widened, and his pupils dilated at the sight. The smell hit him hard. He couldn't help but breath in deeply.

It smelt amazingly deliscious.

He stiffened, breathing deeply, in and out.

His teeth sharpened, two of them morphing bigger and sharper, fangs.

Everything else around him didn't seem important, he lost focus to everything around him, all he could focus on was the blood.

Levi was at the mans side before he could brink, the mans pleading falling on deaf ears.

He grabbed the mans body, holding him still with one arm then grabbed the man wrist then bit down hard, blood poured down Levi's throat.

He gave live back into his dead body.

Warmth, energy and strength flooded into his body.

Oh god...

In that moment Levi knew he wouldn't be able to live without blood, he'd be forever addicted to this heavenly liquid.

He wanted more, no he needed more!

More...

More!

Levi was drinking the draining the man like a starving animal that hadn't eaten in weeks.

The mans struggles and heart slowed.

His screams dying.

He pulled the mans wrist closer to his mouth.

Just as he was enjoying it the blood turned sour.

Levi choked and spat it out, recoiling.

Reality around him setting in, the world seemed to have slowed down when he'd been drinking, all that had mattered was the blood.

Now he came pack to his sences, choking on the hidious blood.

"Ah yes, I should have mentioned as soon as the heart stops beating their blood is useless to us, it also tastes horrid" Erwin said carmly.

Levi's eyes widened in horror at what he had just done.

He truly was a vampire.

A monster.

Half of him had still hoped it was a nightmare.

The dead mans body lay before him.

A hunger he never knew before shivered inside him, his body wanting more, so much more of the liquid that made him feel so alive.

But Levi knew this new hunger would never be sated...It was a curse all vampires bared, what made most of them go crazy, the insatible hunger.

With difficulty and so much effort he was trembling by the end of it he managed to push the hunger deep inside himself, so it was only a nagging thought in the back of his head, instead of comsuming him whole, like it could have just done seconds ago.

He looked at the three vampires beside him, watching him with interest like he was an new interesting toy they could play around with.

They didn't seem bothered by the dead man at all.

Levi wasn't usaully bothered by deaths or people he had killed, he'd done it in the past pretty quickly. What was more horrible to him was how he had done it...

He had drained him...

It was one of the worst deaths possible for a human.

When you were drained it was extreamly painful for the victom.

He wouldn't of wished someone dying that way on his worst enemy...

Okay, maybe that was a tiny lie.

He thought of Kenny, a familer rage burned inside him but now it was hotter, more wild than ever.

Though there was nothing he could do about him now so he just directed his rage at whoever was closest "Y-you're all monsters!" Levi snarled.

Hange simply said with a sweet smile "But Levi, doesn't that make you a monster to?"


	17. The Monster Underneath My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had to get control!

Levi stared at himself. He looked...different. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes looked more alert somehow. A predatory red gleam to then. A hunger reflected in them that had never been there before.

His body looked stronger than ever. He was more musclier and stronger looking. His features looked sharper, more pronouced. His skin completely smooth though quite pale. His teeth whiter and sharper to. When he was hungry they were as dangerous as daggers. His nails were tougher, made for digging into bone and flesh.

Levi knew if he fought an ordinary vampire he would no longer need his weapons. He was a weapon. A deadly one at that.

Levi knew was better looking to. Though mostly only because of Hange's comments and the fact everyone knew that all vampires were good looking, it was part of a vampires charm.

He hated it.

Levi stayed in that house.

House...

More like a cage.

He wasn't aloud out at all.

Mike was usually the one to keep watch over him like he was a kid who needed baby sitting.

Levi had been locked up in that house for a week and it was driving him insane.

The blood suckers had told him in week after a new vampires transformation their hunger would be at it's peak. After that the vampire would usually be able to control their hunger to a certain degree.

Levi was an abnormal vampire.

They tested this by simply opening the curtains at light. Levi felt very uncomfortably but did not burn. If he'd burnt he'd be an ordinary vampire. Only afterwards did Hange decide to let him know if he'd been an ordinary vampire the suns light could of killed him.

"You almost killed me!" Levi had snapped.

Hange simply replied if he was an ordinary vampire Erwin would have to kill him anyway.

Ordinary Vampires were to blood thirsty and out of control.

Then she'd started to tell him all the facts about vampires that Levi didn't know.

There was so much the Scouts didn't know about them.

Most vampires the Scouts hunted down were ordinary vampires, the blood thirsty and out of control vampires.

Only really powerful vampires could make abnormals.

Erwin was a pure blood vampire meaning he was born a vampire and was the strongest type of vampire though with Abnormals it all depended on a lot of different things to see how strong they were.

The power they got eventually, how their body accepted the venom and their mental and physical state as they transformed.

Whether you became an abnormal or an ordinary blood thirsty vampire or you died and stayed dead, also depended on a lot of different things.

One: They had to have a strong will.

Two. The stronger they were as a human physically, the stronger they are physically as a vampire.

Three. They had to be feeling a strong sense of emotion when they turned.

Four. They're bodies had to accept the vampire venom rather quickly.

Five. You had to one some level in you're mind accept the supernatural.

Six. The most important one. The vampire who turned them had to be a powerful vampire.

To become an abnormal vampire instead of an ordinary blood thirsty vampire or your body rejecting the bite and the human dying, you had to fit into at least five of those categories.

The sixth category the only one that without, the human would defiantly not become an Abnormal.

Hange had also told Levi after some serious flattery, bribing and pleading that turning a human into a abnormal successfully was the only way of braking the bond between the vampire and their sire.

In Levi's case, Erwin.

Turning a human into a abnormal could be seen in vampire society as a show of power as only the strongest vampires could make abnormals.

That's why there were less abnormals around than ordinary vampires.

However turning a human into a abnormal vampire was also a show of independence, that they didn't need their sire looking after them any more or guiding them, this in turn broke the sire bond.

It was the only way to brake the sire bond.

So most abnormals didn't bother and lived with the Sire bond in till they were killed.

Levi cringed when he heard this.

He felt like he wanted to be sick.

Stuck with Erwin forever?

Forever being his-his slave?

"It's not that bad Levi" Mike sighed.

Levi glared at him. Easy for him to say!

Mike had interrupted Levi's inward brooding. Out of all the vampires Levi preferred Mike. He hated Erwin for good reason and Hange was crazy, also when he'd found out her power as a abnormal was to read minds he didn't want her that close to him.

Could Mike read minds to?

Mike chuckled "No. I can read your expression quite well Levi. My ability isn't as interesting as Hange's"

At Levi's questioning look Mike told him "I have super super sense of smell. I can smell things miles away and I can sometimes smell someone's emotion, if the emotion is strong enough"

"What about Erwin's?" Levi wondered.

Mike shook his head "Pureblood's don't get special ability's. They're much stronger, faster and smarter than us, able to process the situation far more quickly than us but no special powers"

He shrugged as he said "That's what makes us an abnormality I guess. No one really knows why we are more controlled and have special powers. We're just not normal vampires"

Levi muttered, looking down "Not normal. Abnormal. I guess I can I understand where the name for us came from"

Levi frowned "Shouldn't I have powers?"

Mike stood up, turning away as he said "You get them when your mind and body has fully adjusted and accepted what you are"

"But I-" Levi started to say.

Mike interpreted him, scowling "Have you started to say us and them yet? Stop thinking you're still one of them? Since when have to fully embraced your new nature? You haven't. You've only fed when your instincts are to much for you to bare or Erwin forces you to. How is that adjusted or accepted Levi?"

Levi had the good sense not to argue, knowing when he was beaten in an argument.

He just slumped more on the floor, staring into space.

"Erwin should be here with your food soon" Mike said casually.

Levi grimaced.

Food...

Hah...

More like innocent person who Erwin expects Levi to drain, again.

Mike looked tired as he said, seeing Levi's expression.

"They're prey Levi. We're predators. That's how is. You've killed before, I don't see-"

"I wasn't a fucking blood sucker then! That's the freacking difference, okay?!" Levi snapped.

Levi wrung his hands through his hair as he said, staring into space "So d-difficult to control. These urges, this hunger. A-and a part of me likes it. But I don't want to like it at all!"

A dark part of him loved the new power, the new strength that was rushing through his veins.

The monster underneath his skin.

Ever since he'd turned it was getting so difficult to suppress.

Soo difficult to control.

And that's what scared him.

Ever since that night at Kenny's when he was six. After that he'd always been in control.

Control of everything about him.

His emotions.

His mind.

His body.

Complete control.

And now that control was slipping.

And it scared him, it scared him more than he let on.

When he was feeding, just for a few minutes. His control would slip and it would take everything inside him to not to unleash the monster inside.

The monster that just didn't want to feed. It wanted to tear, to rip, to course the person more pain. To rip that person apart instead of just biting them.

To use it's new strength to tear the person apart , limp by limp, watching as the prey screamed in agony.

A sick pleasure coursed through Levi at the thought.

A shudder ran through his body as he pushed his own demons inside of him, pushing the horrid sick thoughts away.

Stop it! He told himself angrily.

He felt Erwin's presence nearby. Stiffening, knowing what Erwin had with him.

Erwin walked inside, a unconscious women he was holding. Hange at the back.

As soon as they walked in Levi couldn't help himself as he looked at the women hungrily.

I wonder.

I wonder what it would be like to hear her scream?

To watch.

To watch the life leave those eyes?

The fear.

The fear running through.

The pain.

The pain making her taste even better.

The monster hissed inside him. Roaring beneath his skin.

Let me taste her.

Let me rip her.

Let me to tear her.

Let me destroy her.

No!

Levi breathed hard, shuddering, closing his eyes, squashing the thoughts away.

Control...

He had to get control!


End file.
